Conventionally, when high-accuracy temperature management of a fluid transported through a pipe for conveying the fluid is required, the pipe is heated to control the temperature of the fluid in some cases.
As for a technique of heating the pipe, there has been conventionally proposed a pipe heating covering body including a pair of semi-cylindrical bodies formed by cutting a cylindrical body having a pipe insertion through-hole along the axis into two equal parts along the axis, a gap being formed by both cut faces facing each other, with the pipe heating covering body mounted on the pipe (refer to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-2986 (PTL 1), for example).
There has also been conventionally proposed a covering body for a heating medium flow pipe formed of a surrounding body and a fitting body, multiple recess grooves being formed on the surface of the surrounding body surrounding the heating medium flow pipe and split into two pieces, both end portions of the fitting body of semicircular shape or the like being fitted into the recess grooves and crossing over the fitting portions split into two pieces, thereby fixing the surrounding body on the flow pipe (refer to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-185086 (PTL 2), for example).